She's Mine Alone
by aurin-clover
Summary: Ayato Aishi was never normal. He was always bored and thought his life never had any meaning to it. Until Taeko Yamada shows up in his life, and he realizes that an obsession was what he needed to fill his life all along. And for some reason, ten other boys have to show up to take that from him...
1. Week 1, Day 1

Iiiit's Auri! And I should not be abandoning two of my stories, but someone requested this, they went by Shiranai Atsune, and it is my first time being requested to do this! So, I'm pretty excited! 

This is a genderbent version of Yandere Simulator (Which is not mine and 100% belongs to YandereDEV), with some of my own twists to it, I think

Also, The Rainbow 6 are pretty much already genderbent with the Rainbow 6 boys, and there's some other things, too, like replacing Oka with Shin, and Supana with Chojo, Kokuma with Daku, Shima with Juku, Mina with Sho, things like that. So a lot of them stay the same, just their positions are swapped with a character of a different gender sharing pretty much the same role. Yeah.

Ayato Aishi was not a normal boy, by anyone's standards, much less his own. He never cared about the crazy sports other stereotypical boys liked, and he also didn't care about the nerdy stuff like books or video games stereotypical boys who didn't like sports cared about. Thinking about it, Ayato didn't really care about anything. He didn't consider his life to have any meaning.

Until that fateful day.

Ayato was ready to walk to school to face yet another purposeless day, until he heard a voice

"Uwaaaa! I'm gonna be laaaaate! Move, people! Please!"

To everyone else, it was just some ditzy schoolgirl trying to get to class, but to Ayato, she seemed to have the voice of a goddess. He so wished he could see her through this crowd...or at least to here the voice again. As if on a command, his wish was granted.

"Hey! I gotta go and learn, y'know! Excuse me, please!"

Ayato had just turned around when it happened. At full speed, she charged through the crowd, running right over Ayato. "Wah! I'm so sorry! Are you okay, sir?"

Ayato blushed, feeling happiness, it seemed, for the first time in his life "I-I'm fine."

The girl looked back at him, "You're kinda crazy, you know? You're smiling after I ran you over...Ah, sorry about that by the way...here." The girl held her hand to him, and helped Ayato off the ground. Her hands felt warm to him, like the touch he had been dreaming for.

This girl...she seemed to be his life's meaning. And he will-

That sweet voice Ayato just couldn't bear to ignore broke into his thoughts, "Hey, what's your name, by the way?"

"A...Aishi. Aishi Ayato." He had just realized he was walking to school with this girl. Ayato didn't think it uncommon, though.

"Cool," she responded in her beautiful voice "I'm Yamada-"

"TAEKO!" a voice boomed out, and Ayato saw an orange-headed boy stomping toward the two of them. He stopped in particular in front of Taeko. "You idiot! Why the hell are you keeping me waiting AGAIN?! I mean, seriously, we're almost late for school! Come on, dummy!" The orange-headed boy grabbed Taeko by the arm and dragged her off.

"Ow~! Chikuba!" Taeko complained "Um...bye Aishi-saaaaaa~!" Taeko was dragged across to the school before she could finish. Ayato smiled. He knew this was what his life had meaning for. He knew he was waiting for something, he just hadn't realized it would be an obsession.

Ayato didn't like the look of Chikuba Tsundere or whatever. He didn't even use a honorific on Taeko's first name, meaning that they were very close to each other. This would be a problem.

Ayato didn't pay much attention in class. He had only one person to think about, and he wandered around campus following that one person, most of the day.

"You moron!" Mr. Tsundere yelled. "My grade is eventually going to go down because of you! Why didn't you pay attention in science?!"

Taeko laughed it off "I was more interested in Bright Kagami's adventures with the Life Note. I wonder if it's powers will work on you, Chikuba? You're pretty stubborn."

Chikuba scoffed, "I never see why you like those fantasy world of your, Taeko."

Taeko giggled again, "You know me..."

Ayato curled his fists in rage, having already gone to believing Taeko was HIS property. Now, there was nothing much he could do about Tsundere, but he would try his best, sometime soon.

When Ayato left school, he was deciding what more to do. His parents were overseas, his father dragging his frail mother claiming, "If Ayato is anything like his papa, he'll know how to manage."

What else does a normal boy do, though? Ayato had been so used to being closed off, to being unable to think, that he just went to bed, letting the boredom pass him by. So now what? After all, the only thing he could see was Taeko when he closed his eyes. Taeko's fluffy hair, Taeko's sparking eyes, Taeko's fair skin, Taeko's big..."

BRING! Ayato's phone buzzed, interrupting his rather perverted thought. He happily picked it up, grateful for a distraction.

 **Hey.**

The hell was this? Ayato didn't know this number. _Who is this?_

 **You were stalking an upperclassmen today.**

 _Why do you have a problem with that?_

 **Actually, I don't. I was texting you to give you some information about that boy she hangs around. His name is Chikuba Notomo. He also happens to have a crush on her...and believes the myth about the cherry tree behind the school.**

 _I can guess where this is going. He wants to confess. I will handle it._

 **Are you sure? I can give you all sorts of information that may prove useful to you.**

 _Like what?_

 **That can only be gathered through a specific currency: panty shots.**

Ayato did not like this pervert texting him, although he was a pervert not ten minutes ago.

 _Not interested. I only want one girl's pair of panties, and like hell I'm sending a picture of them to the likes of you."_

He hung up, not wanting this to go anywhere else...but as soon as Ayato got into bed, the last message pops up:

 **WE COULD BE VERY USEFUL TO ONE ANOTHER, AYATO. IF YOU WON'T HELP ME, I GUESS I'LL JUST MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL...**


	2. Week 1, Day 2

It was starting to drill into Ayato's mind exactly what needed to happen to Chikuba Notomo. If he really believed in the myth about the cherry tree, that gave Ayato at least until this Friday. And since Chikuba would confess his crush on Taeko then, Ayato needed a plan to keep him away from his one and only.

Killing would just not do.

Sure, Ayato was more than ready to, but he thought of the consequences. Taeko's parents might have her transferred to a different school...because her childhood friend went missing.

Ayato was pretty proud of himself for figuring that one out, by the photo that was in Taeko's locker of a baby Taeko having a piggyback ride on baby Chikuba. It was cute, to Ayato, but he had to steal it, and rip Chikuba out of the photo...but yeah. They were childhood friends. Which is just super inconvenient. Especially since Ayato had to find a non-lethal way of eliminating this one...

"Damn," he cursed. Audibly.

Mr. Kino Fuka scowled, "Aishi, does the lesson bother you that much?"

The green-headed boy snickered, while the girl with green hair was not amused. Ayato hated that, too: his class only had two other people in it, and he didn't even care to learn their names. He felt like a baby, stepping into a new environment for the first time.

"U-Uh, sensei, I..."

The teacher gave a half smile as he loomed over Ayato's desk, "Would you like an extra homeworks for tonight?"

"Well, um...not really, no. Sensei, I-"

"Too bad! Mr. Fuka shouted adjusting his glasses, "You're getting an extra homeworks!"

"B-But, why?"

"Cursing in class, interrupting the lesson, vandalism..."

Ayato balled his fists up. This was not fair. "What the hell did I vandalize?"

Mr. Fuka smiled wickedly "It's vandalism if you break the class's concentration!"

Ayato groaned, "Sensei, that's stupid."

"Also, talking back."

Ayato gave up, and banged his head on the desk...but it hurt. "Oww..."

"A-HA! More vandalism!"

"Why all these punishments?" Ayato complained to his young teacher, "It isn't fair for you to find fault in everything I do!"

"We teachers are mean by nature!" Mr. Fuka answered, then presented Ayato with a chance to go back in time. "Once upon a time, I taught kindergarten. And the little monsters asserted their dominance over me, in any means possible! And now, it's my turn to be a mean teacher and assert my dominance over YOU! Aishi! Aishi!"

"AISHI!" The real Mr. Fuka's voice woke Ayato up, "Look, I know you may be tired, but be sure to get enough sleep at home, okay?"

Ayato nodded, as the kind teacher Mr. Fuka was returned outside of his dream world. "I! I'm sorry, Sensei! ...Er, how long have I been sleeping?"

Mr. Fuka thought a minute, "Um, about halfway into lunch. You passed out as soon as class ended." The young teacher laughed "Is algebra really that terrible?"

Ayato faked a laugh, "Yes. I'm sorry, Sensei, I need to go see someone" He promptly got up, and left the room to go find Chikuba and start his elimination, buying a drink for the way there, as to inhale caffeine.

"Like, watch where you're going!" Ayato had bumped into the wrong person.

Musuko Ronshaku.

Ayato just stared into Musuko's eyes.

"Whatever." Musuko just walked out of the way, dropping something from his backpack.

Ayato fingered the tiny box before picking it up. Cigarettes. This would work very well. Ayato would just need to put on his act.

Quickly, quickly...

Quick as could be, Ayato was able to grab the glasses off of Kokuma Jutsu's face. "Eh? My glasses!" she shouted out, but by the time anyone heard her Ayato was long gone to Chikuba's class. He stuffed the glasses and the cigarettes into his backpack, then ran away, quick as can be.

In the Guidance Counselor office, Ayato decided it was time to do acting again. "Sir!"

The counselor looked up from his computer, the glare of his glasses shielding his eyes "Can I help you?"

Ayato fell on his knees and started pretending to pant. "I-I saw Notomo-senpai smoking a cigarette! I'm sorry I couldn't get you the cigarette box, sir, but I saw them in his bag!"

The counselor put his head on his hand. "Notomo in third year, huh?"

Ayato nodded, pretending to be a well-brought-up young boy who knows the dangers of cigarettes and detests them. "I wanted to ask him for help with the homework, but then I saw him walk with Ronshaku-senpai behind the school, and...and they...!"

The counselor frowned "That's directly against school policy, not to mention completely illegal! I'll have a word with the two of them after school.

Since lunch was just about over, Ayato went back to class, and threw his empty drink can away on the way.

Sneaky...sneakily, Ayato knelt by the door of the guidance counselor's office, just close enough to hear what was going on.

"I had a report from a student, and I need to take a look in both your bags.

Chikuba brought his orange backpack up immediately, knowing he had nothing to hide.

Musuko hesitated a little, but then realized it would do no good to stall.

The guidance counselor searched, and found cigarettes in both their bags, along with a pair of glasses with one opaque lens.

"I'm very disappointed in you boys. I have evidence right here that you both were smoking cigarettes."

Chikuba held his fists into balls "Now hold on a minute! I don't smoke, and I never will! My father used to and he-"

"Notomo!" the guidance counselor declared "Enough. If you don't smoke how did cigarettes get into your bag!? And also, these glasses. I can only think of one student who wears glasses like these, and she filed a report to me that her glasses were stolen off her face by a boy, or at least someone in a boy's uniform. Since Miss Jutsu's spectacles are here in your bag, tell me why I shouldn't believe you were smoking, and stealing."

Chikuba was silent. "..."

"I see." whispered the guidance counselor. "Ronshaku, get your butt back here! You are in trouble as well! Now boys, I'm very disappointed. You both have a detention until 6:00. And Notomo, I expect a letter of apology to Miss Jutsu when you return to school tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." chorused the two boys.

Satisfied, Ayato returned home for the day.

Up in a room on the third floor a figure in Aademi's male uniform cackled. "I told you I would make your life hell, Aishi...Why don't you listen?"

The figure lifted up the female uniform they possessed. "it looks like I'm finally lucky to have such a feminine appearance..."


	3. Week 1, Day 3

"AISHI!"

The guidance counselor stormed in to 's lesson, grabbed Ayato by the collar and dragged him to his office.

"Sir? What..."

"DON'T YOU DARE 'SIR' ME, AISHI!" the counselor raged, even more ticked off than he was at Notomo and Ronshaku. "I heard from Yui Rio, a girl in your year that she had evidence Notomo was indeed, not smoking OR stealing!"

The counselor turned his laptop around, presenting Ayato with video footage of himself inserting cigarettes and Kokuma's glasses into Chikuba's bag.

"Aah..." Ayato ran for it, trying to get into the Occult club, and find that book on brain manipulation. Kokuma Jutsu happened to be there when he walked in,

"Oh, hey Megane Dorobo!"

Ayato panicked, and ran into a room he didn't recognize. There were curtains on the windows, and it was very dark. Ayato sank to the floor and laughed. The guidance counselor had no idea he was here.

"Ayato Aishi" A figure I a spinning desk chair turned around dramatically...but he kind of ruined his own effect by falling off it. Ayato realized that he was wearing a female uniform...He also looked like a girl a lot, so why did Ayato end up thinking she was a he?

"Um..." She was still on the floor.

The girl got back up into her now much less dramatic desk chair "Hmph! It's proper to help a lady up when she falls down."

Ayato couldn't help asking her "Um...are you sure you're a girl!?"

The girl burst out laughing, and pushed her red glasses up her nose "This is the first time someone saw through my disguise...I'm Info-kun, also known as Haruto Yuto, then sometimes like now as Yui Rio."

"Oh, I've head about you." Ayato got up himself. "You're that disgusting pervert that wants panty shots of schoolgirls."

"Uwaaa!" Ayato thought that if this were a video game, a record scratch sound effect would have interrupted the mysterious person BGM. "Well, it's not like I look at them at all, idiot. I just sell them."

Ayato raised an eyebrow "Riiiight..."

"Seriously, it's true. What do you take me for? I'm not a pervert, just a money-grubber. And that is all."

"Also, some kind of tranny."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Just thought I'd mention it."

"Not to offend anyone who is transgender, but no, I am not transgender. I can just switch between male and female as needed to get what I want."

"Which is girls' panty shots"

A vein burst in Info-kun's forehead, "SHUT UP! Geez, how many wrong ideas can you get? You're ruining my mysterious atmosphere! It's not panty shots, it's money!"

"So, if you're a transgender, what's the point of being a lesbian transgender? Wouldn't it be easier to be a perv since that's a little more expected of your biological gender?" Info-kun found it hard to believe he was actually serious.

He decided to ignore Ayato's comment. "Anyway, did you happen to receive a mysterious text message a while ago? Something along the lines of "I'll make your life hell?""

Info-kun waited for the "Gasp! How did you know?" but it never came, "Oh, I thought that was demon soliciting. You sent that?"

"D-Demon soliciting?! Are you some kind of idiot?"

Ayato shrugged again, and peered at Info-kun. "Now that I think about it, you do sort of look like Grell Sutc-"

Info-kun slapped a hand over the hopeless idiot's mouth, "Shut up! Even though this is Fan Fiction, copyright infringement laws might still apply!"

"Supana Churu wouldn't shut up about Touhou. What's the difference?"

Info-kun sighed. "Yeah, I'm a demon solicitor. I guess. So, purchase a scheme if you want to eliminate your rival by Friday. They're pretty much the only way if you don't want me foiling all your plans to eliminate Chikuba Notomo."

"And in return, you want my soul?"

"NO! I want money. Or panty shots."

"But it's demon soliciting..."

"SHUT UP! Pay me back later, I'm giving you a scheme right now. At lunchtime, Notomo will try to give Taeko the boxed lunch he made her-"

"He made Taeko a boxed lunch!? Screw it, I'm gonna go murder him!"

"One last time, SHUT UP! You have an opportunity to poison Taeko's lunch when he goes to the bathroom, if I take care of the guidance counselor and frame a boy with your hair color.. There's an emetic poison in the nurse's office, or you could purchase one from me, which doesn't involve stealing a key (and I get money) When Taeko throws up because of the lunch he made for her, she won't like him, and Chikuba cannot confess. BAM! You win!"

"YAAAAAAY!" Ayato ran out of the room to go poison Chikuba's lunch.

Okay, more stealth. Grell Sutcliff with Short Hair said he needed stealth. So just...sneak...sneak...Ayato was outside f the classroom, empty besides Chikuba.

"Oh! Will she like it?! No, no, she'll hate me forever! I mean, I thought it tasted okay, but...!? BAKABAKABAKA-" Almost like magic, Chikuba really did run off in the direction of the bathroom. Ayato had purchased the emetic poison from Info-kun for 1,000, making him wonder if the boy really was desperate for money. But, no matter. He threw the desire amount in the boxed lunch, and a little in the other lunch, too, just to make sure he didn't confuse them. He didn't really care if Chikuba Tsundere puked.

Ayato ran to the roof before Chikuba could witness him messing with the lunches. He heard Taeko's voice humming, and she perked up as she saw him.

"Oh, Aishi-san! How have you..."

Ayato darted out of sight to hide his embarrassment.

"...been?"

Success! Success! Taeko hated the boxed lunch! Both of them had food poisoning!

Rival ELIMINATED!


	4. Week 1, Day 4

"Tw-Two hundred dollars?!" Ayato stared at Info-kun's outstretched hand. "I don't have that kind of money!"

Info-kun shrugged. "You're the one who purchased a scheme, and asked me to stop the guidance counselor. Do you know how hard it was to convince him it was one of the delinquent boys, find out what times Chikuba needs to pee based on what he eats or drinks, on top of figuring out he would bring her a boxed lunch on the spot? "

Ayato's eyes were wide, "Wow, you're even more of a stalker than I am. And that is saying a lot, since I stole a toothbrush from my girlfriend's house." He knew Taeko wasn't his girlfriend, but Ayato liked to think that she was anyway.

"Yes, I know. And stalking is't a free business. So pay up. Two hundred fifty dollars. Got it?"

"I could swear it was just two hundred...!" Ayato grumbled. "Ya money-grubber..."

"What can I say!?" Info-kun complained. "I need money. Hand over the two hundred fifty dollars. Twenty five panty shots will work as well."

"I hate you." Ayato sighed, "What happens if I don't give you the money? I don't really have any use for a reputation, I don't really think there's anything you can blackmail me with, so, yeah. You just eliminated my rival for free."

"Well..." Info-kun said slowly, "Taeko is a pretty cute girl. There happens to be nine other boys who aren't in school yet. What if they all were to fall for Taeko?"

Ayato huffed, "There's no way...FINE! I won't sink so low as to take panty shots of girls, but I will do all I can to make the money. I just eliminated Chikuba Tsundere and his ridiculous pink scarf, so I don't want to deal with any other rivals."

Info-kun grinned his evil grin. "Excellent."

As Ayato was leaving to go back to class, he was stopped by Taeko. Thankfully, she was wearing a face mask, having thrown up yesterday, so Ayato's heart didn't pound quite as fast. "Aishi-san...Do you not like Chikuba?"

Of course, Ayato hated the boy, but he couldn't tell that to Taeko. "I don't find anything wrong with him...I guess I'd get to know him better, but he is a third year."

Taeko nodded, "Have you heard of emetic poison? It's poison that makes you throw up, and you can put it in the lunch of someone you don't like...usually. And, as you can see, I was sick yesterday because I threw up, and I saw you messing with Chikuba's lunches, and the nurse's emetic poison went missing yesterday...so I wondered... Do you not like me?"

Ayato blushed and turned away, "I-It's not like that at all..."

Taeko brightened. "Of course! It had to have been that you smelled food and looked over there! Of course, the nurse's poison had to be a coincidence! Yup! A big ol' co-inky-dink!You're such a pig, but I knew you wouldn't do something so mean, Aishi-san!" Instead of "knew" Ayato could tell from her face that it was more along the lines of her not wanting to believe it.

Taeko skipped away, trying desperately to convince herself Ayato was a good person.

Ayato sighed and went to go to class, which rushed by without any problems, but seeing his teacher and remembering his dream, Ayato reminded himself to beware of kids.

As he walked home that day Ayato looked at the posters for the after-class club activities. There were all the regular ones like sports, cooking, drama and light music, but Ayato was questioning the significance of having a club centering around demonic rituals, or one centering around gathering and selling gossip. Well, it seemed Info-kun must have been behind that, as he was featured in the Info Club's poster.

What was this?

There was a girl in the Cooking Club's photo. Taeko was smiling while holding a plate of octopus-shaped sausages.

Ayato stomped off toward the cooking club, grabbed the robot schoolgirl by the shoulders and said, "I want to join the cooking club."

It just stared at him with an expressionless look, "You have joined the club."

Ayato was somehow automatically decorated with a pink headscarf and apron, throwing them off because he looked ridiculous, Ayato felt that t was safe to walk home.


End file.
